It's Beautiful After the End
by Cibeliana
Summary: After being betrayed by the ones she called family, Bella Swan decides that it's time to go find her old friend and cousin - Eric Brooke and Abby. But what happens when they think the same and come upon a hybrid kid with her face in a house full of Cold Ones?And if showing her powers she discover that she's the imprinting from not only one wolf...but two?
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

"Jake!" I screamed as i ran toward his car.

"Bells, hey! What's up? When you called me to get you I thought it was something serious, but now you're here laughing as if nothing worry's you!"

"I want to talk to you, but let's go to the reservation before the little bitch that Edgay calls daughter comes here and ruin our escape!"

"right away madam!" he saluted and we ran to his car, in the background we could hear a 'Wait up Jake!' coming from inside the house, once inside the car I looked at one of the many windows of the house, in there stood three bitches by the name of Edward, Reenesme and Tanya _Cullen_.

By this time you probably must be wondering, Tanya _Cullen?_ Reneesme and Edward a bitch? You changed a lot Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Well that's what happens when people you love and had given part of your life turn against you for one blonde bitch. So you can take back the Cullen on my name, I'm back at being only Swan, and I'm pretty happy at this.

And _Yes, _Edgay – I'm to cool because I can read minds – Cullen and Reneesme – I'm cool because I'm a hybrid and I can share my thoughts to anyone I want by touching them – Cullen had turned their backs at me once the Volturis had gone back to their safe and fool of idiotic humans they use as a meal in Volterra. Claiming that I'm a good for nothing, and that their mate/mother was actually the bitch. At first was heartbreaking, especially once the other Cullens had agreed with them, only Emmett being on my side.

But again, you are asking why Jake is agreeing with me, well… He was there when they said that… Hell it happened in front of the hole pack! Minutes after the Volturis had gone away, I even have suspicions that some of the Guard was there to watch us and saw that…mostly because Aro had send me a letter asking if I wanted to join him afterwards. But Anyways… Everyone from our side was watching that, and watch the little girl he was thinking it was his imprinting telling that to his best friend kind of given him a shock, like the one Karen gives with her power, and after having a great head pain instantly he found out that she was actually not his mate, but some of his wolf had wanted to have a human mate, and when a child that loved a lot like the one he loved, that was _half-human_ showed up when his loved one 'died' he jumped at that, but it wasn't his true imprinting. Finding out that he had run to my side, scoped me up into his arms and ran, with the pack following him to the reserve.

Once there they all, and I mean _ALL_ stayed by my side, even Leah… She actually became a great friend that week, where I spend all with them trying to get back at what I was. You know… kind of like when Edward leaved me in the woods, but with their help and support, and the news that I could always come on the reservation since I had a super self-control and all that… I put myself together quickly, and really realized that I don't needed Edward and that..well, as everyone knew from the start but me, the jackass wasn't my mate.

I stayed some time there with the wolfs, patrolled with them at night, even if it wasn't really necessary since all the Voltury had come back, and the Cullens wouldn't do anything knowing that even if they had a mind reader and a empath with war training, I was with them, and they didn't have a chance of winning without losing someone, and they would want lose their _mates_ because of that.

Yes, well, now you're asking why I had gone back to that house, because…well, one day dad went there to check me and my supposed daughter, but when he saw that I wasn't there and that the supposed daughter was calling some blonde chick _momma_, he had a stroke, and when I heard that I quickly gone to the Cullens house where Carlisle was taking care of him, when he woke up and saw me there we asked all hell of questions and everyone – minus the blonde bitch – though it was better for his heart that we lied, and for him to believe I had to move back at him, the pack wasn't cool with that, but for the sake of on Charlie Swan they agreed on that, but they still said that it was cool for me to go there whenever I wanted, but only me. Emmett was my only company there, and for me it was cool, until Rose decided that he was spending _too_ much time with me for her comfort, and they had a fight, in the end Rose threw at his face that he wasn't her mate, and that she only saved him because she looked too much to her friend son, and after that only stayed with him - until she found her mate – because he was a good laid. That broke his heart, and now he's at the reservation living with Leah…they weren't a couple, because she was a wolf and he a vampire, both had soulmates somewhere….but they were being good friends for each other, both having suffered from heartbreaks, and if some destroyed houses, and disgusted faces from the ones that had to patrol with her had gived some clue…good friends with benefits too…

I quickly was snapped off my thoughts when Jake started laughing as he started the car, I looked one more time at the three as they glared at me and rolled my eyes before joining Jake in the Laughing. What I was going to say to Jake wasn't funny, and I knew that even if Edward fallen from a building in front of him in that moment he would laugh after I told him the news, but it was funny as hell the little family of a blonde and bronze haired glaring at us.

"So Bells…what is it that you called me to say?"

"I prefer to tell you when you are out on the free of your home, and not in a car that can be easily destroyed of you don't hold up your anger…"

"That bad huh? Well, if it is so important that you didn't even told me in front of the bloodsuckers of that damned house… I guess the pack will want to hear it to, so to the HQ of wolfs!" he said lamely trying to lighting up the mood, I gave him a quick chuckle for him to know that I appreciated that, and answered at the same tone.

"To Emily and Sam's home!"


	2. Chapter 2

3 person POV

Once close enough to the _ wolf's HQ_, more known as the house of one alpha named Sam and his lovelly lady called Emily, both vampire and wolf gotten out of the car, and walked the way of the house by feet, It was Isabella's idea, since she was telling them some news that could cause them distress, and anything close enough could be hit, and knowing the love her friend had for his car, she wouldn't want be the cause of the car passing from a automobile to a target of wolfs, or vampire, target to take of some anger.

Bella stayed outside of the house as Jake went to get them, even if they could scream to get them out, they both though that the owners of the house wouldn't be so pleased if they daughter of months were to be awaken from screams of a wolf, even if it was to be given some important news.

Once everyone, but the baby, was outside and looking at Bella, she gave them a weak smile and started the news.

"I'm leaving the Cullen's house, I know that I will have to say something to Charlie, something that will not make him go there and kill something he cannot kill, but I will do it anyways…" Bella started, from the pack face it was clear that they thought that it was a brilliant idea and didn't understand why was she so serious, and why Jake had told them it was some big and not good news, but she wasn't finished, not that Jake knew that.

"That's great Bells!" Jake said as he ran and tried to embrace her – why did you told me it wasn't good to tell me that when inside of my baby?

"I wasn't finished yet Jake, that's why…" she said as she didn't let him embrace her, and looked at everyone "I will leave them, but I will not come live here too…"

"What?" everyone screamed, forgetting that there was a baby near that could wake up anytime

"I will leave the Cullens, finally, but I will not come here after that, I will search for a friend of mine and my cousin, we're once very close, I thought the that friend of mine was dead, but it end up that he's only running away, again, from the police, and the body they found was actually Dracula and not his…now both him and my cousin are on the run, and I want to find and help them, even if being with them means kill some original vampires in the way…"

"Wait, cousin, Dracula, kill _original _vampires, what?" Asked Jake, the rest of the pack only looking at her like she was on crack "how do you know someone that's in the run from the police…and kill some _original vampires?_ What's that crap? You mean that exist more than one kind of vampire? And you never told me?"

"Well, you're supposed to be the Alpha of a pack that kill vampire's so I thought that you knew that in this big world where wolfs and vampire's exist, that it wasn't only the cold ones that existed…as for one, I know that you are a big fan o Blade, as he kills vampires…you are not telling me that you thought that he was a cold one too?"

"Well, I never knew he was a vampire anyways…I just thought that he was another kind of myth…"

"You mean…that you exist, a shape-shifter, after you discover that the real _moon child_ as Caius would call the werewolf and you never, for one minute, thought that the real , or as we call their type, _Original Vampires_ exist? Please Jacob, even I knew about the originals when I was a little pre-teenager"

"What do you mean you know? And if you know, why did you ask me about the cold one that day at the bitch…you even flirted with me that day!"

If she could, everyone would be seeing one Isabella Swan blushing at the memory of her trying to gain information of one Cullen family by flirting with a two-years young boy named Jacob Black. As if sensing it Emmett McCarty, once know as Cullen, started laughing at the mere thought of Bella flirting with the boy before the changes.

"You flirted out information of him Bells? And you never told anyone? That's like…memorable!"

"It was the only way!" she exclaimed "but getting back at the main topic here, I never knew of the cold ones, yes Blade probably knew about them, as I clicked the points when Edward once told me about the Volturis, Blade once told me that the Volturis where afraid of him, but at that time I thought they were some royalty of originals, it wouldn't be the first time he fought a royalty…"

"WHAT?" they all screamed at the news

"You mean that the friend you're going to search is _The Blade?_ The guy that fights off vampires, that you just told us that even the cold ones royalty fear….?" asked Sam

"Wait wait wait…" started Emmett "before that…you mean that we almost fought the same Volturi's when you had a vampire up your slaves?"

"He's an hybrid, and I just found out about he's alive…if I knew about I probably would have called, or would went searching him! I Miss him, why you think I just now decided to go and search for him and Abby?"

"Well…."

As the pack and the vampire talked about her past, neither the wolfs or the vampires knew what was happening at the Cullens house. Even if the tragedy that was happening was being caused by the duo of Isabella's past, and another slayer that was to become a great influence by their lifes.


	3. Chapter 3

Edwards POV

We were all walking around the house, each one of the family doing our things when we hear the sound of a car coming in direction of our house. Both my daughter and my ex-wife jumped at the sound, but the brunet was faster and was already out of the house before Reneesme was even out of Alice's room.

_"Jake!" _Isabella's called as he stopped the car

_"Bells, hey! What's up? When you called me to get you I thought it was something serious, but now you're here laughing as if nothing worry's you!"_

_"I want to talk to you, but let's go to the reservation before the little bitch that Edgay calls daughter comes here and ruin our escape!" _How dare her call our angel a bitch? She was the bitch as he took her daughter boyfriend-mate…even if we didn't want him in the family, Reneesme wanted the mutt back as when she was a little kid.

_"right away madam!"_

"Edward! Why don't you do anything? That _thing_ was calling our baby a bitch!" My love said to me, Tanya the love of my existence. "Doesn't she know that she's the one?"

"Daddy! Why won't Jake talk to me? All he does is come here to get that woman and drive away, or run away, laughing like I don't even exist!" My, now, 13 years old daughter said to me walking to the window me and Tanya were at glaring at the duo outside.

Isabella was staring at us, but I could see she wasn't actually seeing nothing, until the mutt said something and snapped back, when she saw the three of us glaring at them she rolled her eyes and started laughing with him. The car drove away and we walked away from our post, having nothing interesting to stare now that they both walked away.

"So daddy?" Nessie asked

"What? Why he does that? Because she's a bitch that used some kind of trick to steal him" answered Tanya…not the most smart thing she said in her life, but since Nessie accepted that, who I am to say something?

You must be wondering what happened to all the "You're my existence now Bella" "lion and the lamb" and the "I Do" at the church. The truth was that I never loved that petty little human, noo, she was only my singer, and once I ran away from Forks not wanting to ruin our cover and not to embarrass Carlisle killing the daughter of one police chief, I ran to Alaska, and passed some time with my mate. Yes my mate, I knew already that she was my mate, but the family no.

Alice, well, only Alice knew about it, and at that week that I spent with my mate she had a vision about my future, I remember her saying that if I pretended to be in love with that little piece of meat we would get a prize that even the Volturi's would fear. An Hybrid, and a surviving mother of an hybrid, that only happened with original's vampires, since they weren't as invincible and strong as us – Cold Ones.

I followed all her instructions and at the end we actually got the hybrid, my lovely little angel Nessie. After the fight with the Volturis, that Alice hadn't seen, I told all the family the truth, well not the hole truth, I couldn't trust everyone at this house to tell the hole truth, they, well _he_ could turn his back to us… like Emmett….another one of the reasons Nesise hate's her _mother…_ she took the fun uncle and left the emo one…

I felt Jasper's glare on me, I couldn't read his thoughts, something he learned when travelling with Alice to find the other hybrid in some faraway place…

But I couldn't care less… That guy is a danger to everyone here…Yes he's the one I was talking about… Why? Because he's like Isabella, and Emmet, she's only using him for a purpose…. What it is? Only she knows, but there is one, bigger than Isabella's, and he finding out about this could go wrong…

And, well, he's trouble for us because of two groups that could come anytime time to get him. Volturis and the group at Texas, the Maria's as we – Alice and I – call them, we already fought both of this group and we only got out because of external help, without the brunet and the wolfs we were doomed if they came.

But getting back, I could feel the emo guy glare at me, he was becoming suspicious about us since we kicked out Isabella, and he – besides Emmett – was the only one that stayed at her side, even if he didn't showed because of the love of his life…

Thinking about it.. all the Bella/Jasper love of our existence for me and Alice… the sotry is very close, and we both did the same story to get our prays to us…we are actually very alike…our fake story about being twins is actually coming almost true, we are like separated twin!

Jasper scoffed behind me and I turned to give a lift of eyebrow, _what the hell is he scoffing about_, is not like he can read my mind…my eyes widened and he smirked…

_We're doomed…_

At the same time I thought this Alice gasped and Jasper Smirk grew

"You can say that again Edgay…"


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper POV

"You can say that again Edgay" – I say to the asshole I once called a brother

I knew I should have done this before and even gone to Bella's new family together with Emmett but I had my own plan. I knew I should have telled Bella that I was on her side, but that would have gotten her in trouble and I wouldn't have that to my little sister.

The truth is, the vision Alice just got is the 'golden trio' of vampire slayers coming after us, and I joining them. How I know? I read her mind, and because I was the onethat called them here.

Read her mind? You ask, yes, I learned that with the help of one stray vampire in our hunt for that hybrid, he gave me his gift because he could support it, I thinking that it would help with our quest accepted, only to read out mean and disgusting thoughts that the one woman that I thought was my mate had of me, Bella, Emmett and the wolfs. I never told her anything, or left my guard slip around the Cullen's, but in the moment that Edward told everyone the truth and Bella left with the pack, and a while after Emmett left, I put my new formed plan into action, and called an old friend. Blade, or Eric Brooks to the close ones. I was one so I called him Eric.

I Knew him from the time after I left Maria, he was the first one to help me control my inner beast the Maria always left free to do what he desired. After a while was when he gone to a quest within somewhere to find his mom and I found Alice.

Now is the time to the reunion, and what better place then a house full of vampires that threatened his little sister Isabella life and hurted her more then the vampire's he saved her so much time when she was little, and from what a found out, the little cousin from his companion?

I smirked to the whole family, is show time, but before they came here is better to explain to you how I knew about all this. Well the truth is, that before I called him a had to find a true reason besides revenge on them to call Blade, so to I went to the emotional part of the revenge, the ex-human. Bella. I went through her stuff to find something that could show Eric that the family was a danger, but not to an extreme to call the Volturis, something that I really didn't want to do…they disgust me, and would try and force me and the other two to join them, that I would let.

So I went through her stuff until something called to me, a old diary, that would help me, but that thing looked like a mermaid song, I could even see myself walking in that direction until I found myself with that one fluffy blue dairy at my hands. I put that on my bag and looked for more things, but once I didn't found anything I ran back home, if I could call that home and searched for any trouble, none so I started reading, and what I read changed my whole plan. Discovering that the one Isabella Marie Swan was a close friend, even a little sister, to the big bad Blade, was something insane, but that could work, I didn't even lost one second before reading that info to call a vampire tracker that owned me to find one Blade. After some persuasion he found and told me all info he got, with an surprisingly phone number in the paper together with the location. Again I didn't even miss a step before I was out the house and calling my old friend and telling him all I knew. And in minutes I had the awesome news that the trio was coming after the ones that hurt the girl. And well…That I was free to join them after that, of course he only said that offer after finding out about my diet.

But it is still an honour.

Suddenly I was snaped out my memories with the sound of a disbelief crie of one bitch vampire. I turned to Alice

"something on the matter darling~?" I asked in my southern accent that I know she hates

" how the fuck did you know…_do you know_… THE Blade, Jasper Cullen?"

"Is Jasper _Whitlock_ Honey, and that's a long story, and we don't have one do we darling? That's what you get for messing with the favorite girl of the guy,and the cousin of the woman that travels with him…is bad enough that I know him and that we're friends, but doing all that stuff with Bella, that got you the death sentence hun~"

She was going to say something when that blonde bimbo cut her out

"and how the hell that little fake and moron bitch get to know him? She was an human till last year…and if she's plain now I can't even start about when she was an human, how did she got the attention of the most wanted vampire? That bitc…"

The rambling of the new addition of the cullens got her turn of being cut when a arrow got stuck on her arm. And we could here a male voice saying after that "_Good shoot Abby, her voice was making cringe more than that ugly ass dogs from Drake day's…"_ and after that the front door being throw at the wall in the other side. They were pissed.

"To bad for you, they're pissed" me and that guy said together as he and the woman – Abby – entered.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper POV

Different from the family I found the scene of one Blonde bitch being shot with an arrow funny as hell, so I started laughing hard as hell not caring if the Cullens stared at me as if I was crazy, maybe I am the first insane vampire… but that scene WAS funny…

"Major, I'm glad that you're finding this funny, but I don't think that is the right time to have a moment right here…" I hear the voice I was waiting come from the door

"Blade, buddy glad you could come… it's been years since I last saw you!" I said smiling, that family looked at me shocked, even if Alice told us in moments that I had know him '_idiots'_ I though smirking at Edwards way " Abby, glad to see you too, even if we don't know each other, from what I read at Isabella's diary you were both close right?" I said nodding at the brunette that was glaring daggers at Tanya's direction "and you…I really don't know you neither did Bella, so who exactly _are_ you?"

"Hannibal King vamp, and from what the big guy told us in the way here, is my pleasure meeting you Major"

"Jasper is good King…" I said and he only nodded

"What?!" the pixie screamed, oh it took longer than ii though "we're about to die and you are just chatting with them? Jazzie~ what are you doing?"

I snarled at her

"how dare you call me Jazzie after all you did? I'm glad you're all about to die after you all did to Isabella, really, even our supposed parents didn't do anything after those two told that they only messed up with her life to have this insolent brat that is Reneesme, I'm glad that the wolf saw the light that she wasn't her imprinting… nobody deserves to be close to all of you…that's why I called him here!"

"Jasper…how could you?" Esme said hugging Carlisle sobbing

" You ask ME how I could? Why don't you ask yourself why you let these two mother fuckers here ruin the life of your so called daughter? Huh? How could you let them almost let you so called daughter die giving birth to one brat that almost killed us bringing the Volturis here huh? HOW COULD YOU JUST LET THESE TWO LEAD SOMEONE TO HER DEATH JUST FOR THEIRE SELFISH DESIRES? You and the doctor there were to be the supposed parents, we were supposed to follow you not follow these two! Now What? You want me to pitty all of you after all you did was give a blind eye to your favorite children? You didn't even blinked an eye when Emmett your son, left after Bella to the wolfs… this whole family is the scum of the scum, I think you only loose to the one and only Volturis, but it is a close match,…"

At the end of my rant I was felling more lighter, but the mood wasn't…

"oops, I think I left some things in blank when I called them here….i guess the story only pissed them more…I'm sorry Blade, if I knew that the plan was to kill Bells I would have called you earlier…but this two" I said pointing to Edward and Alice who covered in fear "planned so well, that even I couldn't fell anything wrong! Even I though that they loved her, as a lover and as a sister, but I underestimated them… They fooled us for a year, and a almost war that we only won because of her power, until they told everyone that everything they did was only to have this brat and that we didn't need her anymore so she could leave us…"

"What?!" Abby screamed

"..And that her so called mate was only fooling around and that his mate was that blonde bitch you're holding with you arrow.."

Tanya must be a disgrace to all blondes everywhere, maybe she was the one that started the hole 'blondes are dumb' thing, 'cuz I didn't have ended the phrase when she started trashing around trying to get lose from Abby

"What are you talking about you emo vampire, _Major_ my ass, you're only another lover of that bitch, is not my fault that she's dumb as fuck…"

We're so engrossed in that that we didn't even felt her coming around us, but in seconds Tanya was, _again, _in the wall, but this time it was a very pissed Isabella Swan holnding her by the throat.

"Now Tanya, who the fuck are you calling dumb as fuck when you're insulting ME in front of my very big brother? Very pissed cousin and very close to a pack of wolves that can kill you in a blink of eyes? Did you forget that since that little brat there came from ME and not YOU that CAN'T HAVE A BABY FOREVER JUST LIKE THAT BITCH ROSALIE I unfortunately can hear her toughs when she's in trouble? I would be glad to have all of you killed without being here, but since I saw from that brat over there that it was Eric and Abby that were here I decided to came and watch, just to get here being name called by the most idiot vampire that probably ever existed… Now…Tell me _Tanya_, dear…who's the fucking bitch idiot as fuck? Huh?"

_'wow that was hot!'_ the human tough…and some of the wolves that were outside…

"wow indeed…" I said…

/q

Sorry stupid chap, but i wanted to update something...its been almost 3 weeks since last update so i wanted to apologise with a chapter...

so mianhae! ~bows~

i will update soon...but i kinda writing more two fics too...but this one its my priorite :3

if you want to check out the others to see if its true...

one of them is in asianfanfics dot com

my user is: Xmiki-chan

and the fic is:We're not just another star

the other one i dont know if we already posted so i cant tell you :3

i like to thank you all 12 followers and all the guys that reviewed :3

you made my day

minus you bruuh-nee-chan -.-

you always make my day...and you felt sorry about reneesme ¬¬'

so...anyong o/

byebye

love you all 12 stalkers of my fic :3


End file.
